<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Misspent by Kona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790940">Time Misspent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona'>Kona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi Ingrid is Canon Ingrid, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Introspection, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Past Miscomunications, Post Game, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunions, The Royal Knights Are The Best Wingmen, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothea couldn’t remember the last time that Ingrid had flown in to see her, but she could pinpoint the day she heard rumors that some of Dimitri’s knights had fallen in with each other.  </p><p>That was the end of any yearning for Ingrid’s pegasus to land in her modest courtyard. </p><p>It was for the best, really.<br/>--<br/>Four years after the war, a reunion forces Dorothea to confront why she left Fhirdiad in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Misspent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hey, it’s me, back at it again with the rarepair bullshit. Ingrid should be Bi and it’s a damn travesty that she isn’t. So I’m fixing that for Intsys since they’re cowards. Also I guess I’m just a sucker for shipping Dorothea with literally everyone. I spent a couple of weeks working on this one, and while it’s edited...it might be a little self indulgent. Oh well. It’s 2021 I can write whatever I want now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a special sort of hum to the air, Dorothea thought, on opening night. It didn’t matter what sort of event it was, really. All that mattered was the fact that everyone was buzzing with anticipation. It was a good feeling, she thought. The slight tension in the gut, the butterflies threatening to burst forth from the chest, the smiles that never seemed to fade.  </p><p>If only someone could bottle the feeling and sell it! It would make a fortune. Ah well. All the more reason to cherish the days when she got that feeling. The feeling was amplified tonight more than even due to the reason the chorus girls chattering away in the wings.  </p><p><em> The Tempest King is here!  </em> </p><p><em> He’s accompanied by his knights </em><b><em>and </em></b><em>Duke Aegir! </em><em>They’re so handsome!  </em> </p><p>These excited whispers were all about things that Dorothea already knew of, of course. </p><p> Ferdinand had written to her months ago that he’d baked a visit to the opera on the night of this premiere into Dimitri’s itinerary for his diplomatic trip through the former Adrestian Empire. They had coordinated on picking the perfect opera for the occasion and Dorothea had spent many days at Ferdinand’s estate going over the details of the King’s stay in Enbarr.  </p><p><em> He will be bringing Ingrid </em><em>too,</em><em> you know. </em> </p><p>Ferdinand had dropped that information as a tease a moon or so ago, waggling his eyebrows at his former comrade in arms.  </p><p>Dorothea should have been mad that her wartime romance was so well known in society to become a point of teasing but... </p><p>Well, she and Ingrid had worked together for nearly 7 years during the war and its direct aftermath. They had laid together for 5 of those years and made no secret of their affair. It was old news now though, some 4 years later.  Her feelings for Ingrid were distant and beautiful, rose tinted despite the horrible circumstances. Any bitterness at their departure was kept carefully away from her few fond memories of the war.  </p><p>But they’d both gotten what they wanted out of the war. Ingrid got her chance at knighthood at last and was head of Dimitri’s Honor Guard. Dorothea had been furnished with an official title as a minor Lady in Dimitri’s court and had become a minister of culture across the newly unified Fodlan empire, secure in fortune and remembrance at last.  </p><p>Those two goals drew them apart, slowly but surely. Dorothea settled back in Enbarr, the home of Mittelfrank, as she attempted to launch over musical ventures across the former Empire and abroad. Ingrid had to stay in Fhirdiad, with her king. It was unfortunate, but necessary.  </p><p>She couldn’t remember the last time that Ingrid had flown in to see her, but she could pinpoint the day she heard rumors that some of Dimitri’s knights had fallen in with each other.  </p><p>That was the end of any yearning for Ingrid’s pegasus to land in her modest courtyard. </p><p>It was for the best, really. </p><p>The fact that Ingrid was joining her charge was not surprising, and Dorothea knew she had disappointed Ferdinand by not getting immediately excited by the prospect of reuniting with her former flame.  </p><p>No. Dorothea was busy, and she didn’t have time to be wistful.  </p><p>She needed to get the opera ready and help Ferdinand with picking out restaurants and vendors for all the various areas that Dimitri was going to be visiting. She was so busy she’d been able to forget all about Ingrid for a whole month while she worked.  </p><p>Until now, apparently.  </p><p>“You know King Dimitri personally, don’t you ma’am?” The costumer that was putting final touches on Dorothea’s hem asked.  </p><p>“I do.” Dorothea took a sip from a waterskin that another stagehand had handed her, hoping that was the end of the questions.  </p><p>“Goodness ma’am, is he as handsome as they say?” </p><p>Dorothea couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the thought. She’d seen Dimitri covered in blood and dirt and Goddess knows what else. She’d seen him with a haunted, terrifying look on his face as he stalked through a battlefield. True, he’d cleaned up finally and looked more like he had when they were students but... </p><p>“Yes, I suppose he is quite handsome.” Dorothea agreed, “But he’s not my type, I’m afraid.” </p><p>“Not that that matters, ma’am! He’s been happily married four years on now.” </p><p>“True. And Marianne is a dear,” Dorothea agreed, straightening out her skirts, “But it will be good to see him again. It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen each other in person.” </p><p>“Well, hopefully he’ll be blown away by this performance, ma’am!”  </p><p>“Of course he will.” Dorothea tossed her hair over her shoulder, “I’m performing after all! And there isn’t a man or woman alive who can resist the Mystical Songstress!” </p><p>-- </p><p>And of course, the performance went off without a hitch. The standing ovation at the end was exhilarating and gratifying. It was also the perfect window for Ferdinand to sneak Dimitri and his entourage backstage to Dorothea’s dressing room without incident.  </p><p>“That was an amazing performance, Dorothea!” Ferdinand was the first to greet her as she entered her dressing room after she bid her thanks and goodbyes to her castmates and patrons. He was simply bursting with pride, his smile wide and adoring, “Truly you are as radiant as ever!” </p><p>When she was swept up in his arms, Dorothea embraced him back with a free laugh. While their relationship had started out rocky during their school days, the two of them had grown close as two of the only members of the Black Eagles to have defected before the Professor had returned to them. His friendship was a welcome respite in the former capital among those who called them traitors. </p><p>“Thank you, Ferdie.” She patted his shoulder and he put her back on the floor, “You’re looking rather dashing yourself tonight.” She threw a wink at him to cause him to flush and stutter before she turned to the rest of the guests in her room. </p><p>Dimitri was tall and regal as always, his hair swept back in a messy bun, with his crown sitting perfectly on his head. His smile was friendly and open, his one eye shining with pride. By his side, Ashe was similarly glowing with happiness. On his other side, reserved as always, was Dedue with a small smile on his face. </p><p>“It’s an honor to host you here, your Majesty,” Dorothea dropped into a low curtsy, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time.  </p><p>“Oh please, Dorothea, none of that now,” Dimitri offered her a hand to help her up, which Dorothea took gladly. “The pleasure is all mine. It’s been far too long, after all.” He swept her into a firm hug before pulling back, “And the opera! It was incredible. You should have seen Ashe the whole show. He was on the edge of his seat.” </p><p>“I had no idea there was an opera based on ‘Loog and the Maiden of Wind’.” Ashe stepped forward, giving Dorothea a quick peck on the cheeks as greeting, “It was amazing! I may have to come to see it again before we leave Enbarr.” </p><p>“You flatter us, Ashe,” Dorothea shook her head. “But I would be glad to have you come again before you go. Maybe with the Queen?” </p><p>“Marianne had to stay behind in Fhirdiad, sadly,” Dimitri sighed, “Our youngest wasn’t feeling well, and she and I agreed one of us should be home to care for her. Perhaps next time we are able to come as a couple we could see this show again?” </p><p>“Only say the word and I’ll have it put in the rotation, Dimitri,” Dorothea agreed. She took this moment to search her room a little more thoroughly and found herself disappointed despite herself. “You seem to be short a knight, your Majesty. You haven’t lost her, have you?” She forced her voice to stay light and teasing, despite her disappointment. </p><p>“She’s doing a perimeter sweep right now,” Dedue supplied, stepping forward with a nod, “She should be returning any second now.” </p><p>As if summoned by the words, the door to Dorothea’s dressing room opened and there she was, speaking as she entered with her head down. </p><p>“Your Majesty, we will be able to leave without commotion now, if you’re ready to-<em>Oh</em>." </p><p>The last four years had been kind to Ingrid. She’d let her hair grow out a little more, her bangs sweeping across her face a bit like when they were in school. Her face was slightly fuller, as she no longer lived ration to ration. She looked every inch the knight out of a textbook. Handsome and strong. </p><p>And oh, did Dorothea’s traitorous heart pinch at the sight of those deep seafoam green eyes.  </p><p>“Hello there, my dear Ingrid.” Dorothea did her best impression of a happy friend, without any sort of wistful longing seeping into her voice.  </p><p>“I...Hello, Dorothea.” Ingrid’s hand was still on the doorknob as she stiffly bowed, ever the polite knight.  </p><p>“Look at this! A true reunion, after all.” Ferdinand proclaimed, slapping Dimitri on the shoulder, “I say we take this reunion out on the town. I know an amazing club that would host us in a private room to drink and catch up. What say you all?” </p><p>“I don’t know, have we had a chance to sweep the location?” Ingrid was the first to step up and frown. </p><p>“I would bet my life on their security, Ingrid,” Ferdinand assured, “Right, Dorothea?” </p><p>“Ferdinand has had this planned since the start, so the place has been thoroughly swept.” Dorothea explained, “Trust me when I say that we’ve been working on this for quite some time.” </p><p>“Well, a nightcap shouldn’t hurt.” Dimitri agreed, “Although, I’m sure you’re rather tired, Dorothea. I would be willing to offer up one of my knights to help you get home tonight after such a busy day.” </p><p>“How thoughtful, Dimitri!” Dorothea patted him on the cheek, enjoying the way he started and then blushed. It was good to know the awkward schoolboy was still in there somewhere under the kingly attire. “I am rather tired, so I would gladly take you up on that offer.” </p><p>“Perfect! Ingrid,” Dimitri turned his gaze to Ingrid, who looked rather stunned at her name coming up, “I relieve of you your duty tonight. You are to escort Dorothea home and then the rest of the night is yours. I’ll see you at our first stop in the city tomorrow.” </p><p>“Your Majesty I-” Ingrid tried to argue but Dimitri was already sweeping out of the room with Ashe and Dedue in tow. Ferdinand ran perfect interference, blocking Ingrid from the door with a cheerful wave goodbye as if the four men had planned this manuever all along.  </p><p>When the door closed with Ingrid still in the room, Dorothea finally decided it was best to just relax and attempt to enjoy this ‘gift’ that her friends had given her, as unneeded as it was. </p><p>“Ingrid.” The knight nearly jumped out of her skin, bless her, “You might as well make yourself comfortable. It will take me a little while to get out of this costume and makeup.” </p><p>“Don’t you have people who are supposed to help with that?” Ingrid was endeavoring to look anywhere but at Dorothea’s face, but she still managed to lock eyes with her for a moment. Whatever emotion that was there was unreadable, for the moment. She’d figure it out soon enough, though.  </p><p>“I don’t usually bother them with something I can do after the show, they’re busy enough without me adding to their burden.” Dorothea sat in front of her large vanity, taking in the whole room behind her in the mirror, “Besides, it seems a little...excessive to ask to be pampered after a show when I’ve slept in muddy trenches during the war.” </p><p>She could nearly smell the burnt ozone of her thunder spells sizzling against armor, the flash from the strike the only light in the darkness of night during a sustained battle. She could nearly see the mud and blood caked under her fingernails, her hand shaking as the Adrestian soldier gurgled a death rattle and collapsed dead. </p><p>Some things stick with you forever, in the end.  </p><p>“But you shouldn’t feel like you can’t ask for help just because you don’t want to come off as some spoiled noble.” Ingrid was still standing stiff at the door and yet she was starting to get worked up. Dorothea clocked the way her hands were balled into fists, and the tightness of her frown.  </p><p>“Ingrid, darling,” Ingrid flinched, tension starting to drain from her frame, “It’s not a big deal. Also please sit down, you’re tiring me out with your whole Royal Knight act and I’ve had a very long day.” </p><p>“It’s not an act, Dorothea, it’s a sacred duty and I’m proud to uphold it.” There was a stubborn tilt of Ingrid’s chin as she finally ventured closer and sat on the chaise right behind Dorothea. She managed to look contrite and proud at the same time.  </p><p>“I’m well aware of that, Ingrid,” Dorothea soothed, “I know where your loyalties lie.” She didn’t mean for the statement to have any bite behind it, but Ingrid still winced at the comment.  </p><p>The two of them sat in an uncomfortable silence while Dorothea pulled all the bobby pins from her Act 5 hairstyle, letting out a sigh of relief when the final bobby pin was out, and her scalp no longer felt like it was being tugged back. Then it was only a matter of unwinding the braid in her hair before she could brush it out.  </p><p>“Oh wow.”  </p><p>Dorothea perked up at the whisper. Ingrid was looking at her intently in the mirror, her eyes soft and far away. Something about it made Dorothea ache.  </p><p>“Do you want to help?” Dorothea offered, breaking whatever trance Ingrid had been in, “I still need to strip this makeup off, but I hate to leave my hair like this.” She held up a brush, turning to face Ingrid proper, “Would you brush it out for me?” </p><p>“I-Of course. I’m happy to help.” Ingrid stood jerkily, stripping her gloves and gauntlets with practiced ease. Their fingers brushed ever so slightly when Dorothea handed her the brush, and had they been younger, more innocent, Dorothea would have let the moment linger before leaning up to kiss Ingrid. </p><p>But they were older and wiser now, and Ingrid was no longer hers. So instead, Dorothea simply turned around and got to removing her makeup.  </p><p>It was a few moments before Ingrid slowly worked the brush through Dorothea’s hair with a practiced hand. Her brush and comb were two of the only luxuries Dorothea had brought into the war, to ground herself. It had been a nightly ritual for her to comb and brush the grime and blood out of her hair the best she could. And on nights where her hands were shaking too much from it all, Ingrid would take her place; Silently, gently working through the tangles and knots of hair, whispering soothing words all the while.  </p><p>“It’s so soft.” Ingrid murmured after a minute, letting her fingers curl around a few locks by Dorothea’s ear, “I’d almost forgotten.” </p><p>“I do work very hard to keep it clean,” Dorothea smiled, “But thank you.” She spent a few moments plucking a false eyelash away before continuing, “Honestly, it’s something that can keep me tethered, since I’ve been doing it since before the war.” </p><p>“I know.” Ingrid murmured, “I remember.” A loose chuckle, “I thought it was frivolous at first but...I understand how much It means to you now. It’s like how I need to sharpen my lance before I go to bed otherwise I...” Her fingers twitched in Dorothea’s hair and Dorothea knew what she was talking about.  </p><p>She could still remember the nights where Ingrid would bolt up out of their shared bedroll, knife in hand, eyes wild, daring anyone outside the tent to try and hurt them. She remembered Ingrid so tired she could barely keep her eyes open, still inspecting every inch of her lance, making sure that it could be ready at a moment’s notice. She refused to sleep before then, ever. </p><p>“I know, darling.” Dorothea reached back, finding one of Ingrid’s hands and squeezing it tightly. “I remember.” </p><p>“We sound like a couple of old war dogs,” Ingrid finally managed, “Talking only about the war,” she shook her head, “I don’t want to do that. We should talk about something nicer.” </p><p>“Well! What did you have in mind?” </p><p>“Well...” Ingrid was clearly hoping that Dorothea would have started then off as she struggled for a moment to think of the right topic, “I see that you and Ferdinand are rather close,” There was an awkward pause, “That’s nice.”  </p><p>“He is a dear, isn’t he?” Dorothea smiled, “He’s generous to a fault, and seems to have no end to his enthusiasm.” </p><p>“Ah...” Ingrid nodded, and Dorothea noticed her swallowing hard in the mirror, “The two of you match each other rather well then.” </p><p>It was a second before what Ingrid was implying clicked in for Dorothea.  </p><p>“Oh. You think we’re lovers.” Dorothea watched as Ingrid flushed with embarrassment and she had to stop herself from bursting into laughter at the thought. “No, no. Ferdie and I are not engaged in any sort of...sexual relationship.” She turned around to face Ingrid head on, craning her neck up at her former paramour.  </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ingrid was scrambling to save face, “I just assumed that-When Ferdinand said the two of you were so close and had coordinated on this visit I thought-I...” She trailed off, huffing a sigh, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.” </p><p>“It’s alright, Ingrid, dear.” Dorothea reached up and gently patted Ingrid on the cheek, enjoying the brief touch of Ingrid’s skin, “Ferdie and I have a deep friendship, and that’s where it ends. He has no interest in finding a romantic partner, anyways,” Dorothea explained sadly.  </p><p>She could still remember Ferdinand’s desperate pleading with Hubert as the mage was cornered to simply surrender and live. The tears in his eyes as he pulled his lance from Hubert’s chest, and the hollow screams as he cradled the man in his arms, blood staining his armor. </p><p>There would never be another soul like that for him. Maybe someday he might settle down and marry, but Dorothea knew it was not coming any time soon. And if their friends were comforted by the thought of them together and not miserable single messes...well that explained some things, she supposed.  </p><p>“So...so you aren’t seeing Ferdinand.” Ingrid waited for Dorothea to nod before continuing, “But then...you...I’m sorry if this comes off as rude Dorothea, but-” </p><p>“I don’t have a lover, no.” Dorothea cut her off, “I haven’t taken a serious lover in four years. There have been dalliances, of course but...Nothing serious.” </p><p><em> Not since you.</em> Was the silent addition her heart added.  </p><p>“I see...” Ingrid’s eyebrows were drawn up in a frown, and her eyes seemed to swim with conflicting emotions. Dorothea could read a sense of relief, but also regret, as well as something she could not place. “I don’t know if I should feel sorry for you or be happy for you.” She admitted finally after a long pause. </p><p>“Well, I would think it would be happy!” Dorothea chirped, attempting to bring the mood back up. She winked at Ingrid cheekily, “I would think you would have liked that you left such an impression on me.” </p><p>Dorothea wished she could take back the words as soon as they came out of her mouth by the way that Ingrid paled quickly. Of course, Ingrid would put their distance on herself. She was too noble for her own good.  </p><p>“I’m not the only reason you haven’t met someone new, am I?” Ingrid whispered, suddenly terrified.  </p><p>“Ingrid, darling, I-” </p><p>“Dorothea, <em>please,”  </em>Ingrid had grabbed her shoulders now, the warmth of her hands slightly off-putting due to a clamminess that could only have come from nerves, “Don’t try to tease me, or dance around it. I need a straight answer. Is this my fault?” </p><p>“What is there to feel guilty about, Ingrid?” Dorothea fought the urge to snap, suddenly angry at Ingrid’s <em>damn</em> chivalry. It always came back to that stupid code, with her. “That you and I were together for seven years and then suddenly we weren’t?” She wanted to bat Ingrid’s hands away, but it had been so long since she had felt those hands on her that even this innocent touch was too much to slap away.  </p><p>“That’s not-” Ingrid stuttered, trying to fine the right words.  </p><p>“Just because you have moved on and found comfort in others does not mean that I have to. And I won’t have you trying to make me feel sorry for you because you think it’s <em>your</em> fault I’m alone!” Dorothea was hissing at this point, and she recognized that she was far beyond what she had intended. This was the opposite of the night she had envisioned a moon ago when she’d found out Ingrid was coming.  </p><p>She’d pictured them sharing a bottle of wine together and reminiscing about the old days while keeping their distance from each other. Perhaps a wistful kiss in remembrance, or one night of passion. She hadn’t intended to rip open old wounds.  </p><p>“I don’t-Dorothea, I don’t have a lover.” Ingrid blurted out, her grip on Dorothea’s shoulders tightening. </p><p><em> What? </em> </p><p>The anger slid off Dorothea instantly, and suddenly Ingrid’s grip on her was the only thing keeping her steady. When had she started assuming that Ingrid had taken someone else’s bed? Was it the letters from Annette, who gossiped about their friends love lives without a second thought? Had it come from idle court gossip that held whispers that the King’s personal guard were closer than brothers in arms? Or maybe she’d just put too much stock in Sylvain’s foolish words when he came to visit.  </p><p>Jealous.  </p><p>She’d been jealous of <em>nothing</em>. Of air.  </p><p>“Ah...you’re crying--” Ingrid rushed to pull a handkerchief from her breastplate and started to dab at tears that Dorothea hadn’t even realized were falling. “I’m sorry, Dorothea. I didn't mean to-I shouldn’t have even come tonight-I'm so sorry.” Ingrid was rambling on as she knelt in front of Dorothea to blot her tears away.  </p><p>“No, no, don’t apologize,” Dorothea waved her concerns away, sniffing, “I wanted you to come. I was hoping you would, even if you wanted to pretend that we hadn’t been something.” </p><p>“It was a beautiful opera,” Ingrid kept talking, soothing her as she dabbed the tears away, “You were magnificent. It reminded me of the songs you would sing around the fire, do you remember?” </p><p>How could she forget? Nights on the road with the former Blue Lions, trying their best to keep the war from getting out of hand. The simple stews they shared around a fire were some of her purest memories of those horrible five years before the Professor returned to them. Nights where Dorothea would sing old ballads and standards as everyone would attempt to sing along, laughing at their off key singing and voices cracking.  </p><p>“I used to love hearing you sing in the choir at the Academy, too.” Ingrid whispered, “The way your voice would soar over everyone else's. You were always meant for the stage. You shine so brightly up there.” </p><p>Dorothea couldn’t stop the blush that sprang to her cheeks, suddenly flustered by Ingrid’s hushed words. It had been a while since she’d gotten such earnest praise from someone. So many men and women had flattered her with empty words before she was a war hero, and it had only gotten worse when she returned, and she was suddenly an ‘in’ with the King. She’d grown cold to those empty words.  </p><p>But Ingrid, someone who could hardly ever lie, who looked all of her problems dead in the face and stared them down...Someone like that cut through her defenses easily, and made Dorothea believe her. </p><p>“Well, if I was meant for the stage, you were meant to protect people,” Dorothea managed a wet laugh, holding the hand that Ingrid had against her cheek, “You always looked so noble and strong in your armor. I never felt safer than when you were around.” </p><p>“Do you not feel safe right now?” Ingrid whispered, voice low and hurt. </p><p>Dorothea let out a tired laugh, leaning into Ingrid’s hand, thinking.  </p><p>“Honestly? I’m terrified.” Dorothea admitted at last. “I’m terrified that I’m going to convince you to stay with me instead of following your dreams. I’m terrified that I’ve grown too cold to be swept up in you again. I’m terrified that when you leave, I’m going to fall apart this time.” </p><p>It had been the gradual nature of their first break up that had allowed Dorothea to keep her heart safe. By the time that she’d heard rumors in the court, she had placed her feelings for Ingrid in a closely guarded box in her heart, safe and sound. She was quite sure it couldn’t be breached or ruined in any way. </p><p>But this? Ingrid kneeling in front of her, dashing her tears away, wearing her damn armor like some knight out of an opera—It was enough to cause that closely guarded box to spring open and remind her how good it felt to <em> ache </em> for Ingrid.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  </p><p>Ingrid’s words sounded small, broken. It was rare for her to not know what to do, but it struck Dorothea that Ingrid never really seemed to know what to do with her. She’d always been flustered around Dorothea, never knowing if she was being teased or if what Dorothea was saying was the truth. But even then, Ingrid had always been firm in her aggravations and refusals. This was new.  </p><p>“I didn’t realize...I thought...” Ingrid started and stopped speaking a few times before she bit her lip to gather her thoughts. She took a long, slow breath, and then began again. “When you settled here, in Enbarr, I thought it was your way of turning me down gently. It was so far <em>away</em> and I couldn’t help you with the theater stuff that I must have just assumed...I was too afraid to just ask you what you wanted.” </p><p>“Well, there’s nothing stopping you now,” Dorothea kept her voice light, hopeful, as she gave an uneven smile to Ingrid. Could she even dare to dream that maybe under all the armor, under all the hurt they’d been through, that there was still a chance to be happy again? </p><p>“What do you want, Dorothea?” Ingrid whispered, cupping both of Dorothea’s cheeks tenderly. She was leaning up close now, her forehead nearly touched Dorothea’s. Dorothea was drowning in her eyes. </p><p>It was okay to be selfish now, right? They’d fought and won a war and saved the entire world from a race of people underground. If anyone had earned a little happiness now... </p><p>“I want you, Ingrid.” </p><p>It wasn’t that she wasn’t expecting Ingrid to kiss her, it was that she wasn’t expecting to be kissed like <em>that. </em>Hot and heavy;<em> hard. </em> </p><p>Heat flared to life in Dorothea’s chest for the first time in years as Ingrid kissed her. She was vaguely aware of whimpering into Ingrid’s mouth before the sound was swallowed again by her lips. Her hands attempted to find purchase on Ingrid’s form somewhere, fingers latching around the leather straps of her armor as she yanked Ingrid up and closer.  </p><p>Dorothea let herself get lost in the moment as Ingrid showered her with kisses, murmuring into her skin all the while. She was willing to give herself over to the feelings rising in her gut completely but then-- </p><p>“Ma’am? Are you done undressing? The seamstress needs your gown to launder.”  </p><p>The words from one of the stagehands was muffled behind the door but the effect was instantaneous. Ingrid shot back fast enough to make Dorothea dizzy, so embarrassed her flush spread to her ears. Dorothea took a moment to clear her throat and straighten her hair out before she responded. </p><p>“I’ll be out of it in a moment, Jacques, give me 15 minutes and it will be yours.” She called out, standing.  </p><p>There was a sound of affirmation from the other side of the door and Dorothea turned to Ingrid, who had gone to standing in an at rest position, her face twisted in some sort of mix of embarrassment and shame. Dorothea let out a sigh, suddenly remembering the puritanical views of Faerghus that had plagued their relationship the first time around.  </p><p>Prudes, the whole lot of them. This wasn’t even technically out in <em>public. </em>  </p><p>“Ingrid,” The knight nearly jumped out of her skin, “I’ll need your help with the buttons in the back,” Dorothea gathered her hair in a loose hold and exposed her neck and back to Ingrid, “Please be gentle with it, I need this costume to last for a while.” </p><p>“Yes!” Ingrid’s voice came out a little too loud, and she cleared her throat to make it seem like it wasn’t nerves, “Yes, of course. I remember.” </p><p>Dorothea had only had a few pieces of clothing by the time the war was in full swing, and the crimson dress that she wore when they weren’t in battle was threadbare when they were through with it all. Ingrid had been scolded for ripping the dresses in her hurry or excitement and had learned over time to be an expert at carefully taking off a dress.  </p><p>Ingrid’s fingers were warm against Dorothea’s back as she deftly worked her way through the gown’s many buttons and hidden laces. </p><p>“Don’t you need to be able to change out of this quickly?” Ingrid grumbled, already half through, “Your poor changing attendant.” </p><p>Dorothea laughed, “I’m offstage for quite a bit of Act 4, so I had plenty of time to get in this dress for the big finale.” With the buttons and laces loosening, Dorothea let out a grateful sigh, happy for the added airflow. “You know that the last costume has to be the most stunning!”  </p><p>“Well, you’ve got that covered. You are stunning in it.” Ingrid’s fingers brushed against the small of Dorothea’s back as the dress finally came undone, leaving Dorothea only in her corset and underclothes. “Do you want me to take this off too?” Ingrid murmured, fingers tracing up the corset until they were back to the top where the ties were. </p><p>“Could you go hang this gown up outside my dressing room first, Ingrid darling? I hate to leave Jacques waiting,” It was a simple request, one that Ingrid rushed to do as soon as Dorothea had stepped out of the fallen clothing. Dorothea exhaled a long breath as Ingrid’s back faced her, bracing herself.  </p><p>It had been a long time since Ingrid had touched her.  </p><p>It had been a long time since <em>anyone </em>had touched her, really.  </p><p>It wouldn’t do to fall to pieces the moment Ingrid laid her hands on her. </p><p>When Ingrid finally came back, her eyes were burning with intent. Dorothea shivered bodily, her arms instinctively coming up to cover her chest. Time had made her softer, physically speaking. She wasn’t the fighting fit soldier she’d been years ago. Ingrid still looked to be in the best of shape, so how did she match up? </p><p>“Beautiful...” Ingrid’s hand flexed on the doorknob as she shut the door behind her, “I wanted to say that-When I walked in-before.” She grimaced, embarrassed, and turned her eyes to the ground. “But I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in front of everyone. And I didn’t want Ferdinand to get the wrong idea when it turns out <em>I </em>had the wrong idea.” </p><p>“And if you <em>had </em>called me beautiful,” Dorothea began, “What would you have done next?” </p><p>“Nothing, probably,” Ingrid laughed, nervously tucking a bang behind her ear, “I’m never sure I’m doing the right thing when I’m with you, Dorothea.” </p><p>“I would tell you if you weren’t. I used to all the time.” </p><p>“I remember. You were...vocal, about your needs.”  </p><p>They both laughed at that, remembering the fumbled touches and coaxing instructions from their first few encounters. Before they just <em>knew</em> what the other needed with just a look. Before they were able to fall into each other with reckless abandon.  </p><p>Would it be like that again? </p><p>“Now!” Dorothea clapped her hands once, causing Ingrid snap to attention, “I believe you offered to get me out of this, yes?”  </p><p>“I did, yes.” Ingrid nodded stiffly, her fingers twitching at her sides. </p><p>“What are you waiting for, then? Come here.” Dorothea beckoned softly. Her voice was affectionate, quiet, a reminder of how Dorothea would invite Ingrid into her former dorm room to spend the night during the war. Quiet nights laying on a too narrow bed, with only affection between the two of them. </p><p>Ingrid came over in a flash, stopping almost on top of Dorothea. Dorothea started to turn around but Ingrid’s hands on her hips stopped her. She blinked up at the knight, confused for a moment. But then Ingrid leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, quick and gentle..  </p><p>“I wanted to kiss you again. If that was alright?” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>Ingrid’s lips pulled back in a faint smile, and her hands loosened their hold on Dorothea’s hips so she could turn around.  </p><p>“I’m sorry I keep asking before I do everything. It must seem silly to you after everything we went through.” Ingrid apologized, her fingers deftly undoing the knots at the top of the corset.  </p><p>“Nonsense. It’s perfectly sweet of you, Ingrid.” Dorothea tilted her head back to lock eyes with the knight and winked, “Verrrry chivalrous of you. Which you know I’ve always found attractive about you.” </p><p>Dorothea felt Ingrid’s fingers fumble with the ties of her corset at the compliment and watched as Ingrid fought a goofy smile.  </p><p>“Sometimes I wonder about that. You knew me before I was a knight. Goddess, we were practically children back then.” Ingrid mused, nearly halfway down the corset now, “What did you see in me? I was hopelessly stubborn and rude, and a prude to say the least.” </p><p>“You <em>were</em> stubborn? You still are, as far as I can tell,” Dorothea shot back playfully, “You were a challenge. A girl who had put up with Sylvain’s terrible flirting and advances her whole life and seemed to have no interest in the men who were falling all over themselves to be introduced to a young Chrest bearing noble.”  </p><p>Dorothea sighed at the memory of Ingrid as a student, training lance in hand as she beat Sylvain for his crimes against women. Simpler times, that.  </p><p>“And <em>you</em> may say you were rude, but I think you were exceedingly polite given the fact that you let me ramble about operas and fashion trends for hours despite having no interest in them.” Dorothea continued, a nostalgic smile on her face. “Not to mention the fact that you were smart and beautiful.” </p><p>“Geez...” Ingrid huffed, her fingers finally undoing the last bit of the corset’s ties, and gently opening it up at the back, “You know, you’re almost as bad as Sylvain when it comes to this,” She gingerly removed the whole thing, being wary of the boning inside, “You always come on too hard.” </p><p>“Only with you,” Dorothea corrected, “How else would I make you understand I wasn’t just teasing you? It took three years for you to actually take me serious when I said I was in love with you.” </p><p>Dorothea turned, and watched Ingrid swallow dryly. Her eyes seemed unsure of where to settle, seemingly fighting between being polite and being honest. Politeness won in the end, though Dorothea caught the not-so-subtle glance down at her smallclothes.  </p><p>Well, to hell with politeness.  </p><p>Dorothea took Ingrid’s hands, which seemed frozen an inch away from her skin, and placed them on her bare hips, relishing in the soft hiss Ingrid exhaled at the contact. She looped her own arms around Ingrid’s shoulders and relished the moment.  </p><p>It looks ripped out of a romance serial cover. A handsome knight cradling a songstress in their arms, in the songstress’s dressing room no less. What would the title of this sordid tale be?  </p><p>Before she could go down that train of thought, Ingrid was kissing her again, desperately and hurried. As if she’d never get the chance again. As if they were about to enter battle and the world was on fire around them.  </p><p>But it wasn’t. The world was safe, thanks to them. And now this sort of passion didn’t have to be stolen away quickly, it could be savored.  </p><p>Ingrid’s armor was still cool to the touch, and Dorothea wanted her out of it desperately. But it was late at night-the rational part of her brain reminded her. The cleaning crew had a skeleton key and would come in no matter what. And there was no bed in this dressing room.  </p><p>And if she was going to have Ingrid, it would be properly, in her bed, for as long a time as possible. </p><p>“Wait-wait-Ingrid,” Dorothea’s words were muffled in between kisses, but Ingrid did stop, with a low whine. “We should go someplace more private. My house, for instance.” </p><p>“How far away is it?” Ingrid murmured; her lips pressed to Dorothea’s cheek still.  </p><p>“15 minutes by walk, five by pegasus.” </p><p>“You assume I brought my pegasus into Enbarr,” Ingrid grumbled.  </p><p>“Am I wrong?” </p><p>“No.” Ingrid pressed a quick kiss to Dorothea’s lips and pulled away, “If I give you ten minutes to get dressed will you meet me out front?”  </p><p>“I can be quicker.” Dorothea winked, already turning to the dressing screen in the room, “Don’t keep me waiting!” she added, her voice singsong.  </p><p>Dorothea fought the urge to burst out laughing when she heard the hurried shuffle of Ingrid’s armor as she quickly left the room. She hurried along herself, changing into her personal smallclothes, pulling on the unassuming dress she wore on her way out of the theater on most days. It never boded well to be recognized in the streets. People who were still bitter about the war were horribly abusive in the streets.  </p><p>It was a twofold strategy tonight, since being seen leaving in a hurry with the King’s personal guard would be gossip fodder for months.  </p><p>Dorothea was done dressing in 7 minutes and Ingrid was standing at attention waiting in front her when she emerged from the theater.  </p><p>Ingrid made it back to her home in 4 minutes, the overachiever. </p><p>-- </p><p>Hours later, they laid together in Dorothea’s bed, the candles and fireplace still illuminating the room. They simply laid in bed together, as Dorothea traced new scars on Ingrid’s body and Ingrid explained where they came from.  </p><p>“What about this one?” Dorothea whispered, tracing a scar that seemed to circle Ingrid’s forearm three times in a rope like fashion.  </p><p>“Some sort of magical whip,” Ingrid explained, “Someone was aiming for Dimitri and I stepped in and intercepted. Broke right through my gauntlet and burned like hell. Ashe killed the man just as soon as I was hit.” </p><p>“You three are a remarkably good team.” Dorothea observed, noting that so many of the scars had stories where Ashe, Dedue, and even Felix had stepped in and solved the problem before things could get out of hand. They were an effective unit, to be sure.  </p><p>“Well, we work every day together,” Ingrid explained, capturing Dorothea’s wandering fingers and bringing them up to her lips to kiss them, “I’m honored to serve beside them.” </p><p>“So, I won’t be able to convince you to move to Enbarr, then,” Dorothea sighed, dropping her head into the crook of Ingrid’s arm, “Pity, because this has been the happiest I’ve been in four years.” </p><p>“Thea...” Ingrid started to shift, trying to sit up, but Dorothea forced her to stay down.  </p><p>“No, don’t start with all that, Ingrid,” Dorothea murmured, cuddling closer, trying to bury herself in Ingrid’s skin. “I know that you worked hard to get to where you are. I was just teasing.” She sighed, running her fingers against Ingrid’s abs, enjoying the way they flexed unconsciously. </p><p>“I <em>could</em> move to Enbarr,” Ingrid insisted, “I could transfer to the peacekeeping forces and help keep our borders safe here.” </p><p>“But you wanted to be a sworn knight.” Dorothea reminded, “And you wouldn’t be as happy here as you would be at Dimitri’s side.” </p><p>“But I’m not happy there without <em> you,  </em>Dorothea.” Ingrid insisted, rolling on her side to lock eyes with Dorothea, “It seemed like after I got my commission, you couldn’t leave fast enough. I thought I’d done something wrong.” </p><p>“No.” Dorothea shook her head, “No, I just...I didn’t want to be another distraction, another road bump for you. And there was so much work to be done in Adrestia...I was needed here.” </p><p>Ingrid frowned, already beginning to retort.  </p><p>“I didn’t purposefully leave to avoid you,” Dorothea kissed Ingrid tenderly to stop her, “There was work to be done here. Adrestia was hurting, and I owed it to this place to try and make things better.”  </p><p>It had been the same guilt that led Ferdinand back home with her; That had led Caspar to wander the world with Hilda instead of returning home as a traitor. Most of the Black Eagles that survived the war and had defected had made the decision to never return to the land they’d turned their back on.</p><p>Perhaps it was the ghost of Edelgard and Hubert, and their resigned faces as so many of their classmates and friends turned on them. Maybe it was the way Dorothea was still haunted by the image of her former best friend crumpled on the ground, blood pooling around her throne. Or watching Petra leave for good to go back to Brigid forever, taking Bernadetta with her so she never had to see Foldan again. So many friends lost to her, just out of reach. </p><p>Dorothea couldn’t seem to turn her back on her homeland for good, despite what it had put her through. She and Ferdinand had worked damn hard to suppress revolts and resentment, trying to heal a former empire. And the best way for her to do that was through the arts.  </p><p>She had founded a number of orphanages for children who’d lost everything to the war. Organized schools with Manuela’s help. Spent weeks in villages trying to heal their sick and ease their worries about the new regime. She sang in every place she could, warming hearts and minds for the future.  </p><p>It helped her heart, Dorothea supposed, to try and atone for the hundreds of men and women killed at her hand.  </p><p>“We won the war, but Adrestia...” Dorothea trailed off, bitter despite herself, “Adrestia suffered and it was something only an Adrestian could heal. So, I had to start here.”  </p><p>“But you never came back,” Ingrid responded, “Adrestia has been flourishing for the past two years, and if the opera I saw tonight was any indication, I would say the arts have been healed as well. An opera about Loog performed in the heart of Enbarr? It would have been unheard of before the war.” </p><p>Dorothea knew she was right. She could pack up her house and leave for Leicester or Faerghus and know that she’d left something behind that would last. So what was keeping her here then? Stubbornness? Pride?  </p><p>“The thought of returning to the capital occurred to me,” Dorothea answered, raising her hand to brush the crest of Ingrid’s cheek, “But every time I thought about it, I stopped. I didn’t want to distract you, or ruin whatever you had with someone else.” </p><p>“What, you think your mere presence would lead me astray?” Ingrid was incredulous.  </p><p>“To be fair, Ingrid darling, I am a head turner.” She grinned, kissing Ingrid’s nose playfully, “But beside that, everyone in the whole of Fodlan seems to know that we were a couple during the war. And while that’s all very romantic, I was still an Adrestian nobody trying to steal one of the Crest bearing heirs to a great Faerghus house. I didn’t want the rumors of me coming back to ruin you in some way.” </p><p>Dorothea had known from the beginning of her career at the Academy it would be an uphill climb to get anyone to accept her. It would be even harder to find a husband whose family would accept a street rat as a daughter-in-law.  </p><p>Despite the fact that Ingrid didn’t care much about her noble title anymore, her family did. They were expecting a husband that would allow them to prosper and gain more land. They needed money and connections.  </p><p>Things Dorothea could never provide.  </p><p>She had always assumed that she or Ingrid would die in the war and she’d never have to think about their future beyond the next day. But life wasn’t always so easy. They’d both survived and the realities of life and responsibility weighed on them. Even with a title bestowed on her by Dimitri, she was still a street rat from Adrestia. Some things never change, really.  </p><p>Why put Ingrid in such a situation? So maybe she had left rather than end it cleanly. She’d taken the coward’s way to save her own ego. </p><p>“What difference does that make? We’re a war heroes and two of the King’s closest allies! Why should I care about those people say?” Ingrid argued, raising up off the mattress, sitting up straight. She was gritting her teeth, a snarl already forming on her face in disgust, “It shouldn’t matter who I choose to lay with, anyways.” </p><p>“It matters <em>b</em><em>ecause</em> you’re so close to the King!” Dorothea snapped back, anger surging forth, “Whether you like it or not, your actions matter! If people saw you with me after the dust settled they would assume I was some, some<em> harlot </em>spy trying to get close to you to kill the king and reclaim the Adrestian Empire!” </p><p>The words felt bitter on her tongue, but they weren’t unheard of. She’d spent a year in Faerghus society as they settled the affairs with the Agarthians down below, and the words she’d heard aimed at her were worse than they had ever been when she had joined the Academy.  </p><p>It had...helped her make her decision to return to Adrestia, hearing those whispers. It was the same line of thought that made her think that maybe if she tried hard enough to prove her loyalty to the crown, she would be able to return with her head held high and never hear those whispers again.   </p><p>“This is ridiculous. We fought a <em>war</em> to end that sort of thinking. The whole Blue Lions class was made up of students from all around Fodlan, and we<em> won.</em>” Ingrid ran a hand through her hair, an ugly frown on her face, “The fact that people still manage to think like that is infuriating. It shouldn’t matter to them. It has nothing to even<em> do </em>with them!” </p><p>“Ingrid, it doesn’t matter. People will always think that. There’s no getting around it. You and I--No matter what I do there will always be rumors about our relationship.” Dorothea rose too, now, placing a soothing hand against Ingrid’s jaw, watching as the tension drained out of it slowly.  </p><p>It was a few moments of Ingrid stewing in that thought before she gave a frustrated sigh, shaking her head.  </p><p>“What, so Dimitri can marry a Crest bearing noble from Leicester, but <em>I </em>can’t marry a commoner from Adrestia?” </p><p>The air rushed out of Dorothea’s chest as Ingrid’s voice rose in anger.  </p><p>“What...?” </p><p>It was as if she couldn’t grasp the words that had just been spoken. She understood them all separately, but when linked together her brain turned into a mess of static. Her heart seemed to thud in her ears and the whole room seemed to tip on its side somehow. Dorothea tried to intuit if Ingrid was kidding from her expression, but all that she saw was that same stubborn earnestness that had her falling for the knight years ago.  </p><p>“I-That is...” Ingrid tripped over her words, face flushing as her brain caught up with her mouth, “I’m being presumptuous, I’m sorry, Dorothea. I’m assuming you’d even want something like marriage with someone like<em> me, </em>I’m sor-” </p><p>“Yes.”  </p><p>Dorothea cut Ingrid’s ramblings off before she could go any further. This time it was her voice speaking before her brain caught up. </p><p>“Really?” Ingrid’s voice was tiny, hopeful. “You would marry me?” </p><p>“I thought--When we were younger you turned down all those proposals-I assumed you didn’t even<em> want </em> a marriage,” Dorothea rambled, as her mind finally caught up with her emotions, “And then after the war when you renounced your claim to your house I thought-” </p><p>“Dorothea, I was with <em>you </em>when I turned down most of those proposals. And becoming a knight wasn’t the only reason I renounced my claim to my house.” It was Ingrid’s turn to cut off Dorothea’s rambling, an incredulous look on her face.  </p><p>“It wasn’t?”  </p><p>“No, silly,” Ingrid brushed a few locks of hair behind Dorothea’s ear, “It was because I didn’t want it coming between us. Without my family’s obligations, I could be free to be with you for as long as you would have me.” </p><p>“And then I ran away,” Dorothea couldn’t believe it, “Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>“I thought you knew,” Ingrid responded helplessly, “I figured that you’d understand what that meant. I guess I should have actually told you my intentions, huh?” </p><p>“Yes, you should’ve!” Dorothea choked out a laugh, shaking her head, “It really <em>does </em>look like I just abandoned you, when you put it like that. You renounced your house and I fled to Enbarr right after as if I were hiding a scandal.” </p><p>“Well, now’s the time to tell me if you have a secret love child hidden away somewhere here.” Ingrid teased, knocking their foreheads together.  </p><p>“Oh, I hoped you’d never find out,” Dorothea turned on the dramatics, sighing, “It’s Sylvain’s, I’m afraid.” </p><p>The two of them couldn’t help but dissolve into giggles and then full-blown laughter after that, collapsing against the bed again, the tension of the last few minutes nearly forgotten.  </p><p>When they’d finally calmed down, Ingrid was stroking her thumb against Dorothea’s cheek, a fond smile on her face, “So you really would move back to Fhirdiad?” </p><p>“I’d have to find a house to rent, of course, but yes, I would.” Dorothea was already trying to think of classmates she could bum off of until she found a place of her own. Felix was never home; she could probably just move in and he’d never even know.  </p><p>“Why would you need to rent?” Ingrid chuckled, shaking her head against the pillow, “You could simply move in with me.” </p><p>“In your one room appointment in the castle?” Dorothea teased, remembering the cramped living quarters, wrinkling her nose, “I’m too old to live in barracks now, Ingrid.” </p><p>“No, you dummy,” Ingrid shook her head again, “I have an actual estate, inside the city walls, pretty close to the castle grounds. I don’t spend a lot of time there, but it’s fully staffed and there’s plenty of room for more than one person.” </p><p>“When did you purchase that?” Dorothea was incredulous, “and with what funds?” </p><p>“Oh, I used my dowry.” Ingrid shrugged, as casual as could be, “Plus my wages from the past few years. I only just bought it a little over a year ago because I was getting lonely in the barracks. Ashe and Dedue had moved out, and I didn’t care for the younger crop of knights. And it wasn’t like I was using the money on anything.” </p><p>“So you took your dowry and bought a house,” Dorothea repeated, fighting laughter, “That’s so incredibly <em>you, </em>I cannot believe your father let you have the money!” </p><p>“Well, I think he hoped if he gave it to me, I’d still marry someone influential in the capital even if I wasn’t going to inherit the Galatea title.” Ingrid shrugged, “And since you’d left, I hadn’t wanted to open myself up like that to anyone else again.” </p><p>Dorothea felt her heart squeeze at that, a painful stab of remorse at having left Ingrid with no explanation. She reached out and brushed some of Ingrid’s bangs aside, “I didn’t mean to hurt you by leaving,” she murmured, “But I’m sorry, all the same.” </p><p>“I should have gone and confronted you instead of just visiting simply to sleep with you,” Ingrid shrugged, “I spent years scolding Sylvain for not being honest with women and then I turned around and decided to be a coward too.” </p><p>“Well, that makes two of us. Goddess can only hope that none of the balladeers ever find out. It will ruin the stories about us in the future.” Dorothea joked, running a hand through Ingrid’s short hair. She waited a few moments more, enjoying the silence, before broaching the subject again, “You’re really sure I can live with you?” her voice was small, hopeful.  </p><p>“I would actually have a reason to come home, if you were there,” Ingrid responded softly, tenderly. “It’s lonely there without someone to share it with.” </p><p>Dorothea felt her chest tighten, a healthy smattering of guilt mixing with the joy at Ingrid’s willingness to open her doors to her.  </p><p>She understood what Ingrid meant though. She’d been in this estate for four years; A parting gift from Edelgard that she left to her in a will Ferdinand had found when they finally had the will to go back into the Imperial Castle. Edelgard had been incredibly generous to her former best friend, even knowing that Dorothea had turned her back on Adrestia.  </p><p><em> To Dorothea Arnault I bequeath the estate</em> <em>we </em><em>spoke of in our youth. May it mean you never need to worry about where you shall sleep again</em><em>; </em><em>A</em><em>nd know that you will never be beholden to anyone for </em><em>security </em><em>and comfort </em> <em> . </em> </p><p>It was a call back to their Academy days; They’d giggled as schoolmates about the estate where Edelgard’s older siblings would go to escape into the capital to enjoy the opera and drink in the city’s nightlife. Dorothea and Edelgard would swap stories about the city and drink cheap wine and eat sweets late into the night, acting as though they weren’t anything other than students. Like Edelgard wasn’t planning a revolution and Dorothea wasn’t fishing the nobility for a secure husband. </p><p><em> “When we return to</em> <em>Enbarr</em><em>, I shall have to take you there. You can see </em><em>Mittelfrank </em><em>from the second floor</em><em>, it’s the most beautiful view</em><em>. </em><em>We will drink and have a feast and enjoy some excellent theater.” </em> <em>  Edelgard promised, a slight slur to her words and a giggle erupting soon after as she bumped shoulders with Dorothea.  </em> </p><p>The estate was furnished and warm, and more than large enough for just Dorothea. The first time she’d stepped into it she felt profoundly lonely, suddenly aware of the loss of her dearest friend and her role in her downfall. She couldn’t bring herself to stay in the estate overnight for at least a month, instead staying with Ferdinand in his estate. </p><p>It wasn’t until the first time that Ingrid had visited her that she managed to stay in the place overnight. Something about Ingrid filled the place with smiles and laughter and passion. It was enough to chase out the ghosts that had been plaguing her since she moved. in It was ironically, thanks to Ingrid, that she felt like she could actually stay in the estate in Enbarr after all.  </p><p><em> How could she hate the dining hall where she’d had her skirts rucked up on the table when dinner had taken too long to get  </em> <em> through? </em> <em>  Or the sitting room where the  </em> <em> couch that had been upholstered by </em><em>an</em> <em>honored royal craft maker had been christened by a</em> <em>Faerghus </em><em>knight being thoroughly </em><em>destroyed by Dorothea’s tongue? The plush bed that felt too big normally now had memories of Ingrid  </em> <em> laid </em> <em>  out under her, gasping for release.  </em> </p><p>The memories of those encounters echoed in the halls, and kept her coming back to it. Even if she never felt like it was truly hers.  </p><p>For even though she had lived here four years, Dorothea changed very little about the estate.  </p><p>The only real additions that Dorothea had made was the addition of a grand piano in the music room that had been saved from the Imperial Castle, and her own keepsakes in the master suite. Otherwise, she’d kept this place completely impersonal, despite owning the property. It stayed lonely, with years of ‘should haves’ echoing in the halls.  </p><p>Having Ingrid here in her bed was the warmest and most like home this place had felt in years. And now that she remembered what it was like, she couldn’t bear to let it go again. It was right after all, she was going to get caught up in Ingrid all over again.  </p><p>“Two unmarried women sharing an estate in the capital together, what <em>will </em>people say of us?” Dorothea finally teased, pulling herself out of her maudlin thoughts. </p><p>“What if we weren’t unmarried?” </p><p>The honest question knocked the air out of Dorothea’s lungs, sending heat rising high in her cheeks. Her chest suddenly felt full of something fluttery as she tried to search for any hint of a joke on Ingrid’s face.  </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“What if we weren’t unmarried?” Ingrid repeated, this time slower, her eyes full of mirth and bright excitement.  </p><p>Dorothea felt tears spring to her eyes unbidden, and suddenly Ingrid, beautiful-handsome Ingrid, was nothing more than a blurry blob of blonde and pale skin.  </p><p>How many years had she wished for this? A handsome noble who would sweep her off her feet and protect her from all the world’s ills? It was why she’d strived so hard to get into Garegg Mach in the first place, after all.  </p><p>She’d given up on marriage and security and all that dream had entailed when the war broke out. It seemed foolish and petty to still want to nab a rich man when there was a war raging in the background. And she had Ingrid; Who she never expected to stay, or even settle down with her, but who she was happy to love for as long as she could.  </p><p>“Please tell me those are happy tears, Dorothea,” Ingrid pleaded, fingers already gingerly wiping tears from Dorothea’s face, “I couldn’t bear it if I made you cry out of sadness twice in one night.” </p><p>“No, no, I’m happy, I promise.” Dorothea’s voice wavered, watery and high. She blinked a few times, tears clearing somewhat, until she could see Ingrid’s painfully lovely face smiling at her with all of the love in the world. “You really mean it? Me?” </p><p>“Why do you seem to not believe anything I say tonight?” Ingrid huffed, pressing a kiss to Dorothea’s lips. She scattered a few more kisses across Dorothea’s face, leaving warmth spreading from each point of contact before she continued in a low whisper, “I know it’s sudden, and maybe a little too forward considering how long it’s been since we’ve seen each other but...” </p><p>“...But?” Dorothea egged on, taking one of Ingrid’s hands in her own and bringing it close to her chest.  </p><p>“But I want this. I want <em>you</em>, Thea.” Ingrid choked her words, and Dorothea watched in amazement as Ingrid started to tear up, “I want to wake up next to you every day again, and sit up late listening to you sing, and I want to grow old with you. I want that more than I’ve ever wanted anything, even my knighthood.” </p><p>Ingrid broke off her words for a sort of surprised laugh, shaking her head, “I never thought I’d want to get married after Glenn died, but you...You made me dream of that happiness again.” </p><p>Words couldn’t describe what Dorothea felt simmering in her chest. Love, surely, and joy. But there was this deep sense of sudden longing for the future that she’d only felt once before. It was right after the final battle in Enbarr, where suddenly the world felt like it had endless opportunities again. Tonight, here in her bed, suddenly the future didn’t seem like so much of a thing to dread.  </p><p>Goddess did she love this woman. This impossible, stubborn woman. </p><p>Dorothea surged forward, nearly bruising her lips against Ingrid’s. She felt heat roar to life in her core, as she pushed Ingrid back against the mattress, kissing every inch of skin she could find that wasn’t covered by a bedsheet. Ingrid, to her credit, followed in step without hesitation, leg slotting up between Dorothea’s, pressing up.  </p><p>A moan stuttered out of Dorothea’s mouth, finally forcing her to pause her ministrations. She looked down at Ingrid, whose pupils were blown and her cheeks high with flush. She was biting down hard on her lip, fighting a moan that had threatened to erupt. She looked stunning, laid out like this.  </p><p>“Yes,” Dorothea whispered, panting, “I <em>will </em>marry you, Ingrid Brandl Galatea.” </p><p>Dorothea watched as Ingrid’s eyes widened before her whole face broke into a joyous grin. Then suddenly Dorothea felt herself tipping and suddenly it was she who was pressed to the bed, in an impressive display of strength and dexterity. </p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t tease me this time.” Ingrid laughed, pressing a hard kiss to her lips, “Unlike the last time I proposed.” </p><p>Dorothea had almost forgotten. She’d saved Ingrid from a disastrous marriage arrangement, and in return Ingrid had gifted Dorothea the ring that the man was going to offer for her hand.  </p><p>“Well, that time you at least had a ring.” Dorothea mused, smirking, “Do you have one for me now?” </p><p>“Ah...” Ingrid frowned, eyebrows knitting together, “You know I don’t wear jewelry, Thea.” </p><p>“Not even to the opera?” Dorothea giggled, “If I were suddenly appearing before my lost love for the first time in years <em>I </em>would have dressed to the nines, jewelry included.” </p><p>Ingrid rolled her eyes, “I wore my dress armor instead of my practical armor, <em>despite </em>the fact I was out protecting Dimitri tonight.” She leaned in close and nipped Dorothea’s neck gently, “I’d say that counts.” </p><p>“If we’re going by your standards, I suppose.” Dorothea sighed, “And to think I made the effort of bringing my lace smallclothes to change into after the show for you.” </p><p>Ingrid choked, and Dorothea couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Ingrid pulling Dorothea’s dress off only to stare slack jawed at her undergarments. It made Dorothea glad she took the gamble on getting Ingrid to indulge in a night of passion.  </p><p>“That was...nice.” Ingrid agreed after a spell. She raised her head from the crook of Dorothea’s neck, a small frown or worry on her face, “You aren’t actually upset that I don’t have a ring, are you?” </p><p>“No, Ingrid darling,” Dorothea soothed, bringing up a hand to stroke Ingrid’s cheek, “You don’t need a ring for me right now.” She waited  until Ingrid’s form was somewhat relaxed and the frown morphed into a small smile before adding, “Besides, you already gave me a ring.” </p><p>“Wait-” Ingrid seemed to do a double take, "You kept it?” When Dorothea simply winked at her Ingrid boggled, “But-but I saw you give it to the Professor! I didn’t know she-” </p><p>“When the war was over,” Dorothea interrupted, “She pulled me aside and gave it back to me.” She shook her head at the memory of Byleth’s wry smile, “Said something to the effect of ‘I knew it’.” </p><p>“Unbelievable.” Ingrid sat back on her heels at admission. “Wait, is it here? In the house?” She started to look all around, trying to figure out where Dorothea could have kept it. </p><p>“In the vanity, top drawer. At the far back on the right side.” </p><p>Ingrid wasted no time, seeming to vault off the bed as if they were in a battle, nearly ripping the drawer off. It was fitting, in a way. Dorothea couldn’t bear to get rid of the ring, even if looking at it had always caused her heart to ache for what could have been. She’d never been able to allow herself to wear it, after the way things ended. She was glad she’d kept it though, if only for this. </p><p>Watching Ingrid finally reach far enough back to find the small box, Dorothea felt a giddy happiness that she’d long since resigned herself to never feeling. The sight of Ingrid opening the small ring box and marveling at the ring inside forced a delighted laugh out of her. </p><p>Was this how a proposal was supposed to feel? </p><p>It was something that was making her so happy she wanted to bottle the feeling forever. </p><p>“Incredible...I haven’t seen this thing in ten years...” Ingrid murmured, gingerly holding up the ring with her forefingers, “I always thought it was a little gaudy, to be honest. Too many jewels for my sensibilities.” </p><p>“Well we should be glad you aren’t the one who will be wearing it then,” Dorothea teased, as Ingrid hurried back over to the bed. It had been quite some time since she’d seen the ring as well. The gold band was beautifully crafted, and the diamonds set in it were polished to distracting brightness. It reeked of a merchant trying to impress the nobility.  </p><p>But even though it was crafted in the latest fashions of ten years past, Dorothea still felt her heart skip a beat when Ingrid held it out in front of her. It was beautiful to her. That was all that mattered.  </p><p>“Last chance to back out,” Ingrid joked, a wide grin on her face as she took Dorothea’s left hand.  </p><p>“What, you want me to run away for another four years?” Dorothea answered just as playfully, leaning in a bit, “Sadly I don’t think there’s anywhere else in Fodlan I can run that I’d even passably enjoy hiding in.” </p><p>“Good.” Ingrid closed the distance between them for a quick kiss, and only pulled away far enough to be able to speak. “You know this is going to be such a mess to explain to everyone?” </p><p>“I do. But I promise I won’t run away this time. Because I love you.” </p><p>Ingrid let out a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, taking in that promise. Dorothea felt a twist of guilt at the fact that she had caused that worry. But she was determined to never have that happen again. </p><p>“Well, alright then.” Ingrid pressed a kiss to Dorothea’s forehead, and leaned back to slowly slide the ring up Dorothea’s left ring finger. “Incredible. Did you get this resized? It fits perfectly.” </p><p>“I did not. This is the first time I’ve actually worn it.” </p><p>The ring was cool against Dorothea’s skin, but Ingrid was correct. The ring seemed as though it had been made for her all along. It certainly wasn’t Ingrid’s size, which galled Dorothea somewhat, given than this was supposed to be <em> her </em> engagement ring. But aside from that minor vexation, it looked like it always belonged on her finger. </p><p>“Wow.” Ingrid breathed, “It’s...You...” She shook her head slowly, her eyes taking all of Dorothea in, “You look amazing Dorothea. Just-so beautiful.” </p><p>“Flatterer,” Dorothea accused, even as her cheeks flushed at the earnest compliment. “You’re only saying that because I’m naked aside from your ring.” </p><p>“That...does help,” Ingrid agreed, sliding a hand up Dorothea’s side slowly, blunted nails digging in ever so slightly. “But shouldn’t a lady compliment her fiancée?” Ingrid leaned in, gently nudging Dorothea back down to the mattress. </p><p>“Mm.” Dorothea looped her arms around Ingrid’s neck, steadying herself as she laid back against the mattress, “You know, I had heard something about that.” </p><p>“Just so you know, I plan on doing more than just compliment you tonight.” Ingrid warned, licking her lips. Her eyes were hungry as she used her spare hand to pull the sheets aside. </p><p>A fire ignited in Dorothea’s gut, and she couldn’t help herself. She tugged Ingrid down abruptly, bare skin pressed together in a wonderful sensation. She tilted her head slightly just to purr in Ingrid’s ear. </p><p>“Well then I hope you’re prepared for me to wear you out, darling.” She nipped at Ingrid’s neck, eliciting a stuttered gasp, “I have so much time to make up for.” </p><p>-- </p><p>Ingrid showed up late to Dimitri’s first visit location the next morning, and while she would never dare to be anything less than perfect while on the job, her fellows noted the slight limp to her walk and the addition of a higher than usual collar.  </p><p>They all knew better than to comment on it.  </p><p>And if Dorothea had to ask her makeup attendant to powder her neck and collarbone before the show that night, the stagehands and chorus girls knew better than to ask about that, or the ring on her left hand.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eyy don’t forget I have writing commissions open with links on my profile page! And make sure y’all take care of yourselves out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>